Thankyou
by Raven Wings
Summary: *COMPLETE* Kensuke (aww!) with Taito mentions. When Daisuke has a really awful day, who makes him feel better? Warning- Pointless Fluff Fic.


Pairings: Ken/Daisuke with Taichi/Yamato mentions

Archive: It's not archived except for here. If for some reason you want to, e-mail me. 

E-mail: TARGETER14@AOL.com 

Genre: Romance, with a sprinkling of humour.

Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to...uh, people other than me.

A/N: I've only ever seen the dubbed versions, but I like the Japanese names better, which is why I've chosen to use them. This little bit of fluff crept into mind during English after I had finished all my work early, and was doing nothing except tapping my pencil on the desk and driving my teacher nuts. Forgive me if this is really bad- my school produced fics usually are. This is set post series 2, and conveniently ignores the final episode. ^_^

Also, minor Daisuke bashing. Sorry! I love the guy, really I do, but it's necessary for the pathetic excuse for a plot! And I promise it has a happy ending!

~~~~~

As the final bell rang, indicating that all good little girls and boys should be in class, a dripping wet Daisuke threw open the door to his mathematics class and dashed into the room. The amused stares of the class made his cheeks blaze, as he bowed apologetically to the teacher. "Gomen, sensai."

"Mr Motomiya." the strict Ms. Seki said briskly, slapping a ruler down on her desk, the sharp cracking noise making Daisuke flinch. "You are late. See me after class." Her beady black eyes bored into him, and he resisted the urge to cringe away from her. The ancient Ms. Seki was more frightening than all evil Digimon combined.

Mumbling discontentedly, Daisuke slid into his desk, dropping his pencil case and books with a loud thud. "Stupid Jun and her stupid makeup." The fourteen year old boy began ruling up a blank page. "If she wasn't so obsessed with finding a stupid boyfr-"

"Mr Motomiya?" the teacher interrupted his quiet monologue. "Do you have something you wish to share with the class? If not, I suggest you stop muttering immediately. And I want those ridiculous goggles gone from your head in the next three seconds."

Reluctantly, Daisuke removed the goggles (his pride and joy...well, inanimate pride and joy) and placed them lovingly in his pencil case. As Ms. Seki began to drone about simultaneous solutions, Daisuke's extremely short attention span gradually expired, and instead of concentrating on the grey haired woman at the front, he began to gaze out the window. Dark thunderclouds covered the sky over Tokyo, and every now and again, flashes of thunder within the dark mass made it a beautiful silver. Large droplets of water were throwing themselves uselessly against the windows, running down the cool glass in streaky lines. 

He sighed wistfully, and wondered if over at his fancy school, his boyfriend Ken was looking at the same clouds and thinking of him. Hopefully, the stunning dark haired teen was having a much better day then Daisuke. 

A thunderclap echoed overhead and lights throughout the school flickered. A few of the other teens in the class cried out slightly in surprise, but Daisuke didn't even blink, merely extracting a lead pencil from his case, and beginning to draw. After his adventures in the Digiworld, and facing Jun when she found out that Yamato had dumped Sora for Taichi of all people (no one saw that coming), a little storm and momentary blackout were nothing. 

As the teacher at the front began to go on about exchanging something or other or something else, Daisuke began to lightly sketch absent mindedly. Gradually, Ken's face, hair and lips emerged. Daisuke was hard at work on the large, slightly slanted eyes, when- 

CRACK! 

Daisuke slammed his math book shut, and stared into the face of Ms. Seki, mere inches from his own. _*Uh oh. Busted._* 

"Don't bother coming to see me after class Mr Motomiya." she said crisply, wrinkled face looking highly sadistic. "I'll see you after school instead. Detention!" 

***

Miyako, Takeru and Hikari's eyes all widened in surprise as the normally jovial Daisuke dropped his paper lunch bag on the cafeteria table, and flopped down. His head soon followed the bag, landing with a heavy thump on the wooden surface that made all nearby wince. Three hands simultaneously rubbed their foreheads sympathetically as Daisuke groaned into the table and mumbled something about the incredibly hard wood conspiracy. 

"Bad day, huh?" Hikari asked him, resting one of her slim pale hands on the olive hand that lay lifelessly on the table, in a gesture of understanding and kindness that was so typical of the Keeper of Light. The brown hand underneath her own curled into a fist, signifying it's owner's frustration. 

"The worst. You have no idea." 

Miyako smirked, casually raking her fingers through her long purple hair. "Math class detention again? Honestly, it's a wonder you and Ken ever find time to go out together. You're always shut up here at the school with your teachers." Understandably, Miyako could still be bitter at times over the relationship between Ken and Daiuke. She had invested her heart in the young genius, and was still reclaiming it. While she had her best friend Iori for comfort, he had recently started attending a different school, and the girl had become sullen. 

"Not just Math. English. Drama. Gym. I have detentions in all of them." Surprisingly, the cinnamon haired boy let Miyako's comment slide. 

His fellow Digidestined regarded him with slightly shocked expressions. "Wow Dai, I didn't think even you could manage that." Takeru said finally. "So, I guess you'll be missing most of your soccer practice this afternoon?" 

Daisuke's head shot up, his russet eyes panicked."K'so! I forgot! I'm so dead!" he wailed. "I have to go talk to my teachers, maybe they'll let me off if I apologize." He stood up, grabbing his untouched lunch. He had barely taken a step when the bottom of the bag broke, twin plastic containers falling to the ground. As they both hit, the lids flew off, splattering Daisuke's legs with chocolate pudding and fried rice. 

Hikari, Takeru and Miyako could only stare, marveling at his bad luck, when, with a world-weary sigh, Daisuke grabbed the containers and ran off. 

***

Ken Ichijouji stepped out of the train, grasping an unadorned black umbrella in one hand, and looked up at the sky. The rain had stopped for now, and occasional blue patches shone through the steel-wool clouds. 

The dark-haired boy smiled faintly as he began the walk to Daisuke's apartment building. He'd had an extremely mediocre Friday, and had found himself missing his boyfriend more than ever for some reason. At the thought of the vibrant Daisuke, Ken's lips curved up in a gentle smile, and his violet eyes were lit up with love, making them luminous in his pale face. 

This afternoon was going to be good. He had some interesting news for a certain red-haired teen, and was eagerly anticipating the reaction. 

Ken frowned slightly as he wove in and out of the crowds, ignoring those who pointed and whispered about 'the Ichijouji boy.' He had been planning on coming to Odaiba that afternoon anyway, but had received a strange phone call from Daisuke that afternoon that had clinched the idea. 

~~ 

__

"Hello, Ichijouji residence." Ken answered the phone, letting it rest between his shoulder and ear as he fiddled absent mindedly with the cuff of one grey sleeve. He forced himself to breathe normally, as he had only just arrived home from school, and had had to run to answer the phone. 

"Ken, is that you?" Came the whispered reply. 

Ken's forehead crinkled. "Daisuke? What-" 

"I can't talk for long." Daisuke interrupted. "I'm on kaasan's cell phone, and she doesn't know I've got it. Can you come over this afternoon? Please?" 

"Sure, I wanted to-" 

"Great, see you then!" 

Beep, beep, beep.... 

The dark haired boy held the receiver in one hand, staring at it oddly. Daisuke sure was acting strangely, even for him. With a shrug, he placed the phone back in it's cradle. Whatever was going on, he would find out that afternoon. 

~~ 

__

*I wonder what's with him.* Ken pondered, ringing the door bell to the Motomiya apartment. Footsteps thumped on the other side, and the door cracked open, to reveal half of Daisuke's mother's face. 

"Oh, it's you. Come in Ken." The door opened and let Ken in. As he removed his damp boots and coat, Mrs. Motomiya circled him like a vulture. He tried very hard to act nonchalant as she eyed him suspiciously. 

__

*What's going on? The whole family is mad! *

"Daisuke's in his room. You know where it is. Make sure you leave the door half-way open." 

Ken blinked, violet eyes filled with confusion and wariness. "Uh, yes Mrs. Motomiya." he said slowly. Already feeling strange, matters did not improve as he passed the living room and received similar appraising and suspicious looks from Daisuke's father. 

"Dai-chan, what's going on with your family?" Ken hissed as he walked into the room, closing the door halfway as requested. He paused for a second in surprise. "And why do you have a foot wrapped in bandages and crutches beside your bed? What did you do?" 

Daisuke's brown eyes had lit up the moment Ken entered the room. "Ken! Thank Kami you're here! You will not believe the day I've had." 

Ken raised one delicately arched eyebrow, and settled himself on the bed beside Daisuke. "Go ahead. I'm listening." 

"Well, it all started when my alarm clock decided to fizzle out overnight..." 

The energetic boy recounted all the trouble he had somehow managed to get himself into in one day. Even in the Digital World, Daisuke had not managed to bring so much hardship upon himself. 

"...Then as I was running to my drama room to talk to Mrs Orikasa, a gob of the chocolate pudding went flying off my shoe onto the ground in front of me, and I just had to step on it. I slipped and tore all the ligaments in my foot." Daisuke pointed to the bandaged foot. "The doctor said it would take about a week and a half to heal, and no soccer for at least a week after that. I managed to call you from the doctor's clinic on kaasan's mobile." 

Ken wrapped an arm around Daisuke, and the slightly small teen rested his cinnamon head against his shoulder. "It gets worse." Daisuke added gloomily. "After that, kaasan took me back to school to sit out all my detentions. It wasn't until I was halfway through a sheet of math problems that I realised soccer practice would have been called off anyway because of the rain." 

"Poor Dai-chan." Ken kissed the top of his head lovingly. "So, what's up with your family?" he asked, nose buried in Daisuke's sweet smelling soft hair. "Does the reason they're acting oddly tie into your extraordinarily bad day?" 

"You better believe it does!" Daisuke said angrily. "And it's all Jun's fault! I'm going to throttle her! Now, tousan and kaasan kinda...know about..." his voice trailed off, and he murmured "us" so quietly, Ken wasn't sure if he had heard it or not. He blinked, trying to comprehend what the older girl could have done. 

Surprisingly, Jun had been the first to figure out that Daisuke and Ken were 'together'. They still weren't sure how she managed it- all they knew was that one night Jun had walked in on them kissing, and without even blinking had grabbed a book off Daisuke's desk and yelled at him for going into her room without permission. When later interrogated, she had just stared at them and said 'you were trying to hide it?' 

"What did she do?" Ken finally managed to say, sounding as if he was being strangled. 

Daisuke buried his face in Ken's shoulder. "It was horrible." he mumbled, voice muffled by cloth. "She must've thought kaasan was out or something, but she was wrong. I managed to get home from school- no-one offered to help despite the fact I'm practically a cripple!- and the first thing she said when I walked through the door was 'Dai, I need you and Ken to help me pick out a boyfriend from the shool portraits this weekend. After all, you went for a famous genius, and he chose a Motomiya, so you both obviously have good taste in men." Then Kaasan came out of the kitchen, and her face was all pale, and her eyes looked like they were about to fall out of her head...I've never gotten a bigger lecture in my life, not even after I decided to bake a cake for Chibimon once and destroyed the kitchen and- Ken, why are you shaking?" 

Tilting his head up, Daisuke's eyes widened with curiosity. "Uh, Ken? Why are you laughing?" 

"I don't know!" Ken confessed, body wracked with giggles, eyes flooded with tears. "Dai, I honestly don't know! You have just had the most horrible day imaginable, so for Jun to slip up today of all days...Isn't the irony awful?" 

Slowly, Daiuke began chuckling too. After such a stressful day, it was wonderful to be able to release. In a few moment, they were both laughing hysterically. 

"It's not that funny!" Ken choked out. 

"I know!" Daisuke howled, clutching helplessly at his stomach. "But I can't stop laughing!" 

Tears coursed down their faces, and Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya, along with Jun all yelled out simultaneously "Keep it DOWN!" 

Slowly they managed to regain control of themselves. "Thankyou, Ken." Daisuke said, uncharacteristically quietly once they were able to contain themselves, and wrapped his arms around the other boy tightly. 

"For what?" Ken asked in surprise. 

"For being here. For making me laugh when I needed it the most." His eyes had darkened, and looked like pools of chocolate. Brown probed violet. "For being you." 

Impulsively, Ken kissed Daisuke softly and chastely on the lips. "Anytime, Dai-chan." he whispered, warm breathe rebounding off Daisuke's face and on to his own. He kissed him again, a little less innocently. 

Daisuke moaned appreciatively into Ken's mouth, kissing him back fiercely before reluctantly withdrawing. "My folks are down the hall. If we're quiet too long they'll come to check on us, and I'll get another lecture about being 'too young to date'." 

Sighing, Ken moved his face to a safer distance. "Darn. Oh, before I forget!" he smiled warmly. "I was planning on coming over today before you called to tell you something. I wanted to say it to your face. " he took a deep breath. "My family is moving. Tousan was transferred to a new department. My parents, though not happy with the idea, say I can start attending your school, because it will be closer to the new apartment." 

As hoped for, Daisuke's face was split by a huge, grin. "Dude, this is fantastic! We'll be able to see each other more, and go out more, and-" his voice cut off, and he reached up and tenderly stroked Ken's cheek. "Thankyou again." 

"What for this time?" 

Daisuke leaned in and kissed him softly. "For making my day." 

~~~~~ 

__

Bah! Where do I come up with this rot? I know it didn't have much of a plot. I kinda wanted to do a slice out of a very bad day Daisuke had experienced, and lets face it- realism usually isn't that interesting. Uh, sorry. Blame the current muse- substitute! *points to Legolas action figure, and runs off, leaving him to face the wrath of the readers.* 

Legolas action figure:...*falls over* 


End file.
